Some modern electrical circuits emit electromagnetic radiation during normal operation. For example, interfaces that communicatively couple different components of a system may emit electromagnetic radiation as a result of processing signals during operation. Such radiation may cause noise and interference with the operation of other components in the system.
Various techniques are employed to reduce or limit the interference resulting from emission of electromagnetic radiation. For example, bypass capacitors may be added to various components of the system to decouple the components from each other. Shielding may be added to the system to shield various components from each other, thereby preventing emission of electromagnetic radiation from one component affecting another component.